


Alone Time.

by malfoible



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4870118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible





	Alone Time.

Hotch was relaxed, almost serene, the case had ended with a better result than anyone had expected.  
He and Reid were flying home. 

Spencer was reading a Journal, scanning the pages, reading excerpts, explaining passages.  
He was holding the journal in his left hand trying to turn the pages with his thumb.  
His right hand was held firmly in Hotch’s left, their fingers laced together and Reid, happy with this small gesture of affection, was not about to let go anytime soon.

Hotch having stayed to give evidence in court in D.C. had followed the rest of the team up to the crime scene.  
When they wrapped up the case early he had been pleased when Derek and Elle had requested a free day.  
They would return in the car driven by Hotch and he and Spencer could fly back alone.

Hotch closed his eyes, listening to the younger man reading was relaxing.  
Spencer’s voice was deeper and slower when he was happy.  
Hotch let the words flow over him only saying mmm and huh when he thought it was needed.

After saying goodbye to the others, they had entered an elevator to exit the local office.

Hotch had stood silently facing the doors as Reid laughed teasingly behind him.

“Excellent manouevering to get me alone sir.”

“Don’t make me spank you.”

Reid’s smile broadened. “Oh I’ve never MADE you….”

Still facing the front Hotch’s lips had twitched into a smile.

He smiled now thinking about it. He tightened his grip on Spencer’s hand and rubbed the back of it with his thumb.

He revelled in the fact of them being alone.  
At work he was scrupulously fair, giving each of his agents the same amount of time and consideration.  
He was careful not to allow his feelings for Reid to impact the team.  
They teased Reid enough, he didn’t want” teachers pet” added to the mix.  
Didn’t want to show Spencer was his favorite.  
Of course Spencer was everyone’s favorite how could he not be?  
The boy was amazing…awe inspiring. Hotch had never met anyone like him.

The other team members could tease him, touch him hug him kiss his cheek even ruffle his hair but Hotch could not.  
Not in public which is why, whenever they were alone, he held his hand, kept him close.

After around twenty minutes Reid turned his head.  
“You’re not listening to a word I’ve been saying, are you? If you want me to shut up you should just say so.”

Aaron turned his head to look at his lover.  
He reached over to caress his cheek.  
Moving his face closer he murmured,” Anything in that journal about actions speaking louder than words,” and claimed Reid’s lips in a gentle whisper of a kiss.

The younger man opened his mouth to let in his lovers probing tongue moaning as heat swept through them.  
Aaron was careful of Spencer, gentle, but Reid was needy today, it had been a whole ten days since they had been alone.  
He added a surge of heat to his response.

Aaron slid his hand up to comb through his lover's brown waves.  
Reid climbed onto the older man’s lap. He tipped Hotch’s head up and plundered his mouth, holding his head in both hands, stealing his breath.

“We’ve never had sex on the plane.”

“Because we’re usually surrounded by a handful of behavioural analysts.”

“We’re alone now.”

Hotch held the other man tight holding him still. “Spence…”

“Aah, come on Hotch let out your wild side, I know it’s in there. I’ve seen it.”  
Reid pretended to look behind Aaron’s ears, “Nope not there.”   
Then he loosened his tie and popped open the buttons of his shirt sliding his hands in.  
“No not here either.”  
He moved his hands lower to undo Hotch’s belt and zipper feeling his lover’s hard length straining to get out.  
“Found it.”

Hotch stilled the other man’s hand.  
Looking up into his face he rolled his eyes, shook his head, then nodded.  
He reached for the button to talk to the cockpit.

“Captain Douglas can you lower the lights in the cabin. We’re going to try and get some sleep.”

“Sure thing Agent Hotchner I’ll buzz you when we’re about to land. Out.”

Spencer grinned, dropping to the floor and undoing his boss’ suit trousers on the way down.

The combination of Spencer’s teasing tongue, his hot mouth and the sight of his head bobbing over him, was almost too much for Aaron, after only a few minutes he groaned.

“Please Spencer…can’t wait…need you now….”

Reid grinned and stood up, shed his pants and shorts, reached for the lube, prepped himself, rubbed his greasy hand over his lover’s hard-on, knelt on the seat and slowly…so slowly…sank onto Hotch, taking him deep inside. 

Watching his face all the time.

Aaron’s poker face was alight during sex, different feelings chasing one after the other across his face.   
Love as well as lust shone out of him.  
Reid loved reading him.  
He set a slow pace rising and falling, but soon he was slamming down harder and harder as Hotch thrust up into him, faster and faster harder and harder until a whole weeks come splattered forth over Hotch’s chest, this took Aaron over the edge with a groan.  
He pulled Spencer’s head down for a kiss.

“Mmm, I love you.” Reid snuggled into Hotch’s chest and after a couple of minutes Aaron realised what was happening.

“Spencer, sweetheart, Spencer, come on you can’t sleep yet. Spencer…not till we’ve tidied up…sweetheart come on.”

Reid became almost comatose after sex, the first time had unnerved Hotch, but now he was used to it.   
Holding him in his arms, murmuring words of love into his ears, waiting till he woke.  
Not an option here and now.

He managed to get them both dressed and almost presentable, he settled Reid in the seat beside him and stroked his head.  
He loved this young man.  
Loved his intelligence, his sparkling eyes, loved his mouth.  
His full bottom lip…that lip had finally been the catalyst…finally sent stiff, repressed, Agent Aaron Hotchner over the edge. 

 

Reid woke a few minutes before the Captain buzzed to say they were about to land.  
He stood and stretched.  
“Thanks for getting me dressed, and thanks for…you know…” he kissed Hotch softly. “We smell of sex…the whole place reeks of it…”

Hotch crossed to the bar and filled a large glass with whisky, returning he threw it over the front of his lover’s shirt.

“Now we smell of whisky.”

Spencer’s eyes widened in shock. “Why me?” 

“You were the one who wanted to make love on the plane.” Hotch grinned.

“Hot sex I think I said.”

“Well it was hot and sexy, but it’s always making love with you.”

Reid’s cheeks went a little pink.  
He knew Aaron loved him but it was good to hear.  
He reached for his lover again, pressing their lips together.  
Hotch accepted the kiss returned it, even added a little heat then his poker face returned as he said.

“Hands in your pockets Dr Reid.”

They had realised early in their relationship that the only way to stop Spencer touching Hotch at every opportunity was to have him keep his hands in his pockets.

They smiled at each other as they exited the plane.

Hotch looked at his watch. “We made good time. We’ll be able to have dinner then an early night.”

Reid grinned. “There was some talk of spanking.”

Hotch shook his head, his boy might be the death of him, but it would be worth it.


End file.
